An Infinite Love
by lover of fandoms 1989
Summary: They have something that is rare, especially for two people their age. They have something permanent, something that all people want and crave to have in their life. They have love. But not just any type of love; they have an infinite love.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Here's my first Brase story! Hope you like it! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.

This takes place in between the time of Principal From Another Planet and Taken. So basically, after Principal From Another Planet but before Taken.

Bree's PoV:

"Hey," I said, standing in the doorway of Chase's bedroom.

"Hey yourself," Chase replied, pulling me in and giving me a chaste kiss. That's right. Kiss. Adam, Chase, and I found out a few weeks ago that we're not biologically related. Well, Adam's my biological brother, but Chase isn't related to me at all. Whatsoever. Ever since we found out, Chase and I were elated. I had liked Chase as more than a friend for quite awhile, and I suspected that I loved Chase. About two days after we found out that Chase and I weren't related, Chase came to me and told me that he really liked me. He asked me if I would be his girlfriend, to which I very happily agreed.

The day after Mr. Davenport told us that Chase and I weren't related, he gave us our own rooms, which made everything even better than it already was. My room was down the hall from Chase's room, and Adam's room was right next to mine. Chase and I decided to keep our relationship a secret for now.

Chase pulled me into his room and shut the door. "And how have you been?" I asked, putting my arms around Chase's neck.

"I've been fine. But I am much better now that I have you in my arms," Chase replied, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me against him.

I laughed lightly, which caused Chase to smile. "You are such a cheeseball," I told Chase.

"Yeah, but I'm your cheeseball."

"That you are." I pecked Chase on the lips and pulled away, but Chase put a hand on my cheek and drew my face back to his. Our lips met and moved together in perfect rhythm, practically molding together. Chase kissed me sweetly for about a minute or so until air became necessary. He pulled back and stared lovingly into my eyes. Chase gave me one last peck before saying, "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too," I responded. Chase, who still had his hand on my cheek, gently carressed my cheek with said hand. "Come on," he said, leading me over to his bed. Now, before you get any ideas, NO, we do not do "that." Sure, we'll lay on one of our beds or on the couch together and kiss, snuggle, and talk, but we don't do "that."

We layed together on our sides, facing each other. Chase had his arm draped over my waist, and my hand was in Chase's hair, combing it with my fingers. We rubbed our noses together affectionately, both of us smiling.

When we stopped, Chase's smile disappeared, and he looked suddenly serious.

"Chase?" I asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing really. I was just thinking- keeping our relationship a secret is growing harder and harder."

"Why is that?" I questioned, searching his eyes with my own.

"Because," he answered, "You become more and more beautiful every day." I smiled and pecked his lips.

"So, what should we do about it?"

"Well," Chase said hesitantly, "I was wondering if you wanted to tell people about our relationship. You know, go public with it."

"We can," I told him, "If that's what you want. I'm fine with it, but I'll only go public about our relationship if you want to do so also."

"I want to," Chase replied.

"Then we will." I smiled.

"Okay," Chase smiled back. We were silent for a minute or so, both of us just staring into each other's eyes.

"I love you so much," Chase whispered, brushing a piece of fallen hair out of my face.

"I love you too," I whispered back. I connected our lips again, kissing him with a passion. He kissed back with an equal passion, of course. As our lips fused together, we both closed our eyes and melted into the kiss. Chase's hand rested on my cheek, and I ran mine upwards through his hair, resting my hand on the top of his head.

I snuggled closer to Chase as we continued our kiss, desperate to get closer. Eventually we broke our kiss, and Chase tightened his grip on my waist, pulling me impossibly closer. I rubbed my nose against Chase's cheek. I kissed Chase's cheek, and I felt the skin erupt with heat.

"You're blushing," I teased.

"Am not," Chase defended playfully.

"You are!"

"Oh yeah?" Chase challenged, smiling like a fool. Then he rolled on top of me and started tickling me.

"Chase! C-Chase s-stop!" I laughed, and Chase laughed with me.

"Do you surrender?" Chase asked me, still tickling me.

"N-never!" I giggled.

"Surrender!"

"F-fine! I s-surrender!" I relented, and Chase stopped tickling me. "But you were still blushing," I told him. Chase just laughed lightly.

"What can I say?" Chase asked, "You do that to me."

"Do what?"

"Make me blush. Make me smile and laugh. You make me happy Bree."

"Well," I responded, pushing Chase down on the bed gently and sitting on his waist. "I could say the same things about you."

Chase reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "Why do you date me Bree?"

"What do you mean?" I questioned, my eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"You're so gorgeous, Bree. Inside and out. You could have any guy in the world that you wanted; so why did you choose me?" Chase asked.

"Chase, you are the sweetest, most caring, handsome man in the world." I ran my hand down the side of his face lovingly. "If there was some kind of, I don't know, lineup, of eligible guys, I would pick you. Every time, no matter what. I grew up with you Chase. I can easily be myself around you, and you never fail to make me feel beautiful and loved. You're anything and everything I could ask for in a boyfriend. I love you Chase, and I always have. That answer your question?"

Chase pulled me down so that I was laying on top of him. "You," Chase said, "Are the most amazing girl that I have ever met. What did I do to deserve you?" Chase muttered the last part, so I almost didn't hear him.

"I don't know," I joked, "I AM pretty amazing."

"Shut up," Chase muttered, smiling.

"Nope," I said boldly, smiling back at Chase. At the man that I loved. Chase cupped my face in his hands and brought my face to his, bringing our lips together.

When we pulled apart, the first thing that I did was say, "Well, that's one way of shutting me up." Chase chuckled, the sound rumbling through his chest. I rested my chin on Chase's chest, looking up at him.

"When do you want to tell them?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"When do you want to tell our family about our relationship?"

"I don't know. When do you want to tell them?"

"I don't know. Whenever you're ready."

"Well, we can tell them whenever you're ready."

"We're never going to get this settled if we continue on like this."

"I know."

"Okay, how about this. We'll tell them tonight at dinner?" I proposed.

"That sounds perfect," Chase responded, smoothing my hair down and running his hand onto my back. He rubbed my back soothingly, and I felt my eyelids start to grow heavy. It had been a long day at school, and I was really tired. Thank God that it was Friday.

I tried to fight off sleep, but it was really hard, and I could feel sleep starting to take over. But I couldn't just fall asleep on Chase!

Chase noticed that I was fighting the sleep that I so desperately needed at the moment, because he said, "Go to sleep, sweethart. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Love you," I mumbled, already drifting off.

Before I fell into a deep sleep, the last thing I heard was Chase replying with, "I love you too."

AN: So, there's chapter one! I'm sorry if it's too filler, I just wanted a good amount of fluff to open up the story because, after all, it IS a story about their love. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it! If you have any idea(s)/suggestion(s), just leave said idea(s)/suggestion(s)in a review. Please and thanks in advance! :D Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following, if you do! Later! :P


	2. Telling the Family

AN: SO, here's chapter two! Thanks for reading, and I hope you like it! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats or X-Men.

Bree's PoV:

I woke up about two hours later to something seriously adorable: a sleeping Chase. He looked so peaceful, and he seemed younger. I reached my hand up towards his face and ran my fingers down his cheek and jaw line, memorizing his features. I started to run my fingers through his hair, and his eyes slowly drifted open as I did this. He gave me a sleepy smile and reached up, taking my hand in his gently. Chase lowered our joined hands to his lips and kissed the tips of my fingers.

"I never thought that you would be so romantic," I said, smiling up at him.

"Well, you bring out that side of me," Chase replied.

"I'm happy to hear that." I leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, running my hand down the side of his face again lovingly. Chase cupped my face in his hands in return, kissing me sweetly.

When we broke apart, Chase's small smile grew into a large grin. "God, I love you," Chase said.

"I love you too," I responded. We laid in beautiful silence for a minute before I broke said silence. "Come on," I told Chase, "Get up." I sat up, but Chase just groaned.

"I don't wanna!" he whined, sounding just like a little kid.

"Come on, Chasey," I teased, "Get up. We've gotta go downstairs and tell our family about our relationship."

"Ugh. Fine," Chase relented, still smiling. He stood up and pulled me up as well, pecking me quickly on the lips. We both smiled, and turned towards the door. Together, out we walked, ready to face our family. We walked down the stairs and into the living room. I saw that Tasha was almost done with dinner, Adam and Leo were playing video games, and Mr. Davenport was sitting at his desk near the dining table.

"Hey guys," Tasha greeted, glancing up at us, "Where were you?"

"Oh, we were upstairs doing some homework. I have this paper due, and Chase was helping me," I lied smoothly. Chase nodded in agreement.

"Okay. So how's the paper going?" Tasha asked.

"Good," I replied.

"I'm glad to hear that. What are you writing about?"

"The War of 1812," I answered.

"Interesting," Tasha commented.

"Yep," I agreed. Chase went to play video games with the guys, and I went to help Tasha with dinner. Between the two of us, Tasha and I soon finished making dinner and set it on the table. We called the boys to the table, and they quickly came. I guess they were hungry. Of course, when were they not? Chase sat down in the chair to my left, and Adam took the chair to my right. Leo sat down across from me, as did Tasha. Finally, Mr. Davenport took the seat at the head of the table.

I grabbed Chase's hand under the table and glanced at him. I felt him squeeze my hand in reassurance as he glanced back at me. This was it. The moment of truth.

"Hey, guys?" I started, causing everyone to look at me. I suddenly became very nervous, but I continued. "Chase and I have something to tell you."

"Okay, what is it?" Mr. Davenport asked.

Chase and I exchanged another glance, and Chase answered for me. "Bree and I are a couple."

Adam spit out the food that he had been chewing, Mr. Davenport and Tasha just stared at us in shock, and Leo, who had been taking a sip of water, started choking. Chase quickly got up and gave Leo the heimlich, and Leo spit out the water that he had been choking on.

"Thanks," Leo told Chase, coughing. Chase and Leo both sat back down, and I grabbed Chase's hand again.

"You're dating?" Mr. Davenport questioned. Chase and I nodded unsurely, and Mr. Davenport turned to Tasha, who handed him a twenty. Adam and Leo did the same, and I couldn't help it. I chuckled, partly out of amusement and partly out of relief.

Chase gave the biggest smile that I have ever seen cross his face. "You're okay with it?" he asked excitedly.

"Yeah," Mr. Davenport said, "I mean, you two aren't related, so, yeah, we're okay with it."

"But if you hurt my little sister, or even make her cry, I will snap you in half like a twig," Adam warned Chase, looking him straight in the eye.

"Trust me, Adam. I will never hurt Bree," Chase assured him.

"You better not," Adam growled.

I laid a hand on Adam's arm, causing him to look at me. "Trust me," I told him, "I'll be fine."

"Alright," Adam relented.

We continued to eat dinner, everyone talking about different things that had happened to them that day. On the outside, I was cool, calm, and collected. But on the inside, I was bursting with happiness. I could finally kiss Chase in front of my family, and Chase could finally hold me in his arms in front of our family. This was great.

After dinner I helped Tasha clean up. Mr. Davenport went down to the lab to work on something, and the boys had resumed playing their video games. I put a plate in the dish washer, and when I stood up, I felt arms encircle my waist. Chase planted a soft kiss on my neck, and I put my arms on top of his. I was vaguely aware of Tasha squealing, but I barely even noticed. It seemed like Chase and I were the only two people in the world.

I turned my head slightly to look at Chase's face. He was smiling like an idiot, and I asked him why. He placed a chaste kiss on my lips before responding. "Because, I'm dating the most beautiful girl in the world, and now, said world can finally know that you're mine."

"Actually, the world can't know. Just our family can know," I corrected him.

"I'll take what I can get," he replied.

"Well, I'm happy that you're happy, but I'm kinda trying to put some dishes up, so if you wouldn't mind letting go of me," I said, quirking an eyebrow at him.

Chase groaned. "Fine." He pressed a kiss to my cheek and released me, allowing me to finish loading the dish washer. While I was doing this, I glanced up and noticed that Tasha was smiling at me excitedly.

"What?" I laughed.

"You two are so cute!" Tasha squealed.

"Well, thanks. But can you not stare at me like that?"

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

*Four Hours Later*

(Still Bree's PoV:)

I sat on the couch, snuggled into Chase's side. He had one arm around my waist, the other wrapped around my shoulders. Chase and I had decided to have a movie night, so here we were, snuggled up and watching X-Men. I loved this, and I couldn't wait to have more movie nights with Chase.

Unwillingly, I let out a small yawn, causing Chase to look down at me.

"Are you getting tired honey?" Chase asked, carresing my upper arm with one of his hands. I simply nodded, and Chase stood up. He picked me up in a bridal hold and carried me upstairs to my room. Chase carried me over to my bed and pulled down the covers, then laid me down. Covering me back up, Chase planted a kiss on my forehead and stroked some hair out of my face affectionately.

"Goodnight, sweetheart," Chase whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too, Chasey. Goodnight," I replied, yawning. My eyes fluttered closed, and I drifted off into the wonderful world of sleep.

*Two Hours Later* (Midnight)

Chase's PoV:

I was sleeping soundly, as was everyone in the house. Suddenly, an ear-piercing scream sounded throughout the house, and my eyes flew open. I shot up into a sitting position. I knew that scream. Bree.

I flew out of bed and scrambled down the hall towards Bree's room. I threw open Bree's door, and I was vaguely aware of Adam's door flying open to my left. I heard Leo running towards us from down the hall and our parents bounding up the stairs. But none of that mattered to me. Because Bree was gone.

AN: DUN. DUN. DUUUNNNN!:D Ah, I'm evil. I'll try to update soon, but school starts on August 13th for me, sooo...yeah. I will (obviously) still update during the school year, just maybe not as often as I'd like. But still, I'll try to update A.S.A.P. on all of my stories. I'm sorry if this chapter was too short, I wanted to make sure that I updated all of my stories before school started. SO, anyway, thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following, if you do! :D Later! :P


	3. The Dream

AN: Hey guys! Thanks for reading, and I hope you like it! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.

AN: This starts exactly where we left off.

Chase's PoV:

I stared in shock at Bree's empty bed. My family pushed past me and entered the room, talking rapidly and frantically to each other. But I didn't move; I couldn't. The shock of all that was happening paralyzed me, and fear ran through my veins. I had an idea about who took Bree, but I just hoped and prayed that I was wrong. Soon, the shock wore off, and it was replaced by anger.

I quickly walked over to Mr. Davenport, who was reading something. It looked like a note, and it had been laying on Bree's bed, I realized. I lifted Mr. Davenport up by the collar of his pajama shirt, an angry glint in my eyes.

"Find her," I growled. I dropped Mr. Davenport, and he landed on the ground with a small 'thud.' My family just stared at me, and when no one moved, I yelled, "FIND HER!" My family scrambled out of Bree's room, and right in time too. Because the second Bree's door closed, I fell apart. Tears started to stream down my face. I whipped out my cell phone and dialed Bree's number, but no one picked up. I heard Bree's beautiful voice on her voice mail, and when she stopped talking, I hung up. I scrambled over to Bree's bed and grabbed the note, which had (oddly enough) landed back on the bed when I caused Mr. Davenport to drop it. I read the note:

"Davenports,  
>I have your beloved little Bree. If you come for her, I'll kill her. I'll return her-eventually. And I have to say that Breana will be quite different when she returns to you. Best of wishes."<p>

While the note wasn't signed, I had a horrible feeling that my hunch about Bree's kidnapper had been correct. But I had to be absolutely sure. So I used my finger print recognition app, and I found that I had been right. Krane took Bree.

Adam's PoV:

I sat in the living room with my family, save for Chase. Well, technically, he wasn't related to any of us, but still. Anyway, we were having a meeting about Bree. I sat on the couch next to Leo, my head in my hands. How could I let this happen? My room is right next to Bree's; I could've saved her. But I guess that I was sleeping too hard or something, and as a result, my baby sister was taken.

Leo was just staring at the wall, probably still in shock. Mr. Davenport stood with Tasha, who had her arms around him in a comforting gesture.

"How could I have let this happen?" Mr. Davenport whispered hoarsely.

"It's not your fault," I told him, "It's mine. Bree's room is right next to mine, and if I hadn't been sleeping so hard, I could've saved her. WE could've saved her."

"Now stop it, both of you," Tasha scolded gently, "It's no one's fault. The only person who's at fault here is the person who took Bree."

"I just can't believe that she's gone," Leo said.

"I know, buddy," I replied, putting my arm around his shoulders.

I could only hope that Krane hadn't taken her, though I knew deep down that he did. I would also hope that Krane didn't hurt my sister- for his sake.

Mr. Davenport's PoV:

My little girl. My only daughter. She's gone, and Krane probably has her. The note said that he'd return her, but she'd be different. What was this guy's definition of different? God only knows what he'll do to her. What if he raped- no. I couldn't think like that. Krane wouldn't go THAT far, would he? He would probably just torture her. And if he DID go that far, I would kill him. NO ONE touches my baby girl! NO ONE!

"What do we do, Mr. Davenport?" Adam asked.

I knew from reading the note on Bree's bed that we couldn't go after her. So, as much as it pained me to say this, I replied with, "Nothing. The note on Bree's bed said that if we came after her, she would die. We can't risk her life. As much as I hate it, we'll have to wait for Bree's kidnapper to bring her back."

"WE CAN'T JUST DO NOTHING!" Adam yelled, standing up and facing me head on.

"I DON'T LIKE IT ANY MORE THAN YOU DO! BUT IF WE WANT BREE TO LIVE, WE HAVE TO WAIT!"

Adam ran a hand over his face, and I saw tears gather in his eyes. "I know," he responded. Then my eldest son stalked off, presumably going to his room. My assumption was proved correct by the sound of Adam slamming his door.

Bree was taken by a bionic mad man, Chase was upstairs in Bree's room, probably crying his eyes out, and Adam was in his room, pissed off and probably crying as well. My family was falling apart. But I would put them back together.

Leo's PoV:

Bree. Bree. Bree. Bree. Bree. I couldn't stop thinking her name, as if it would magically make her appear if I thought it enough. My big sisters image stayed in my head, and I remembered different moments that I had shared with her. The memories came back all at once, in flashes.

Us laughing when Adam got caught in his own trap, when Bree used her vocal manipulation at school to imitate Principal Perry. I remembered helping her clean up after she fell for one of Adam and Chase's pranks, and I remembered holding and comforting her when Ethan broke her heart. Everything came back in flashes. And it was painful. It was painful to see my sisters laughing face and then think about how she may never laugh again. It was painful to think that her kidnapper, whom we all assumed was Krane, might change her for the worse.

Bree had been there for me a lot. She helped me with Janelle, she helped me with homework, she gave me advice. And she tried to make me a better person. My sister was gone. But I didn't know what was scarier: the fact that my sister was gone, or the fact that she would come back damaged.

Tasha's PoV:

I couldn't believe that my daughter was missing. "Oh my God," I thought, "If I feel this horrible about Bree's disappearance, imagine how Chase feels! The poor thing must be devastated!"

Bree and Chase had a truly beautiful love story. They didn't make out all the time; they didn't need to. Instead, they showed their love through gentle kisses and touches, which I thought was amazing. So many kids today don't have any depth in their relationships, but Bree and Chase had depth. They had love. They were, I had noticed, IN LOVE with each other; they were each others soul mate. They couldn't live without each other, and I knew that when Bree came back, Chase would be the only one who could truly help her.

I had noticed how protective Chase had been of Bree before she was taken. Chase's protectiveness wasn't creepy or over-bearing, though. It was sweet and romantic. He wanted to protect her; he wanted to be the person who always made Bree feel better. Chase always knew when Bree was upset, and he had always been there for her. He was truly in love with her, and I knew that Chases feelings were reciprocated by Bree.

The thought of Bree not being the same when she came back was more than horrible- it was completely, utterly devastating. I wanted my daughter back- and I wanted her back as soon as possible.

Chase's PoV:

I laid on Bree's bed, sobbing and looking at her picture on my phone. My Bree. The love of my life. She was gone. I just...couldn't believe it. I had to get her back. But that was just it- I couldn't. I couldn't do anything, or she would die. And that killed me. Eventually, I cried myself to sleep. And that night, I had the best yet the worst dream ever.

*Dream:*

I was laying down, my eyes closed. I opened my eyes and sat up, looking around. I was in a gorgeous meadow, that had tall grass and many flowers. The sky was a clear, beautiful blue. I looked down and saw that I was wearing a black, three-quarter shirt, jeans, and black Nikes. This outfit was Bree's favorite- she had told me so herself.

"Chase," I heard a soft voice call. I looked up to see Bree standing a few yards away from me. She was wearing a long, white dress that stopped at her ankles. Her hair was down, and she was barefoot. She wore no makeup; of course, it's not like she needed to. She was naturally beautiful, and even now, she looked radiant.

"Bree," I breathed. I stood up slowly, not sure if it was her. But when she smiled that stunning smile, I knew that it was her. I ran to her and scooped her up into a hug and spun her around.

I pulled back a little and put Bree down, but kept her in my embrace. I lifted one hand and stroked Bree's cheek. "God, I miss you so much already. You're so beautiful."

"You don't look too bad yourself," Bree commented, smiling at me. She leaned in and gave me a kiss on the lips, and I kissed back.

When we pulled away, I saw something that infuriated me. Bree had a black eye and a cut on her cheek. Suddenly, Bree fell from my grasp and the scene morphed into one of horror. The field disappeared and was replaced by a dark dungeon. Bree was laying unconscious on the floor, and she was no longer in her dress. Instead, she was in her pajamas, and what was worse, she was bloody and beaten.

"Bree," I gasped. I ran to her and tried unsuccessfully to shake her into consciousness. Then the door of the dungeon suddenly flew open with a 'bang!' Bree shot up in surprise, and Krane entered the dungeon. He walked towards Bree menacingly, and he seemed to not notice me.

"Hey, princess," Krane taunted, "How you feeling?" Bree gave a whimper in response, and Krane chuckled evilly. "Great. Now, let's have some fun."

*End Of Dream*

I shot awake, sweating, shaking, and panting. I felt tears streaming down my face, and I collapsed back onto Bree's bed.

"Bree," I sobbed, "Bree!"

I needed the love of my life back. I needed to hold her in my arms and protect her. I needed my Bree. And I needed her desperately.

AN: There's chapter three! Hopefully it was alright, sorry if it wasn't. I'll try to update soon, and I'm sorry if this was too filler. SO, thanks for reading,  
>reviewing, favoriting, and following, if you do! :D Later! :P<p> 


	4. On A Rainy Tuesday Evening

AN: Hey! SO, um, I don't have a lot to say right now. So, yeah. Thanks for reading, and I hope you like it! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.

AN: Just so you know, in this story, Bree and Chase are both seventeen.

Adam's PoV:

Four months. It had been four months since our enemy, Victor Krane, took Bree. I missed my baby sister more and more each day; we all did. But no one missed her more than Chase. He barely ate or slept; he barely did anything. Oddly enough, we haven't had any more missions since Bree was taken. We didn't go to school anymore, and we didn't plan on going back until Krane returned Bree.

My family dealt with Bree's disappearance in different ways. Even though we all cried, Tasha cried more than any of us. She would cry while she was cooking, while she was cleaning- she pretty much cried all the time.

Leo, however, would silently cry with his mother and comfort her. But sometimes, he would have "silent lapses" as we called them. He would just go completely quiet for hours, sometimes days, on end. But he seemed to be taking the situation well.

Mr. Davenport was always on his computer; well, almost always. If he wasn't on his computer, trying to track Bree down, he was sitting somewhere and muttering about how he should've been a better father to Bree. How he should've listened more and spent time with her.

Chase would just lay in Bree's bed and sob, looking at every picture of Bree that he could find, good or bad, on his phone. He rarely left Bree's room for anything.

And me? Well, I was doing okay. And by okay, I mean horrible. I tried not to cry in front of my family, or even during the day. But at night, all of my emotions would just escape. I would sob, longing to see my sister again, even if just for a second. I had never really appreciated Bree's presence in my life until she disappeared, which is honestly sad to say. Just like Mr. Davenport, I had never spent as much time with Bree as I should have, even when all that we knew was the lab. And now, I was regretting that deeply.

On a rainy Tuesday evening after dinner, I sat with Leo on the couch. Tasha and Mr. Davenport were cleaning up in the kitchen, and Chase was (as usual) curled up in Bree's bed, sobbing his heart out. Leo and I were trying to watch a movie, but neither of us could get into it. All we could think about was Bree.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, and I got up to answer it. When I opened the door, I almost had a heart attack. Because a bloody and bruised Bree was standing right in front of me. I froze in shock, my mouth hanging open slightly. My sister didn't move either; she just stood infront of me, trying to gauge my reaction.

"Bree," I whispered. I grabbed Bree into a hug as sobs racked not only my body but Bree's as well. I fell to the floor, landing on my butt. But I didn't care. I had my sister back. And I would definitely be her protector from now on.

We sat there like that for probably about two minutes before I became aware of my family's presence. I pulled back from our hug and looked at Bree's face. Anger filled me when I saw the bruises, cuts, and one black eye.

With tears flowing out of his eyes, Mr. Davenport dropped onto his knees next to me and hugged Bree as well. Tasha and Leo joined the hug, and I wrapped my arms around my family. We cried for about ten minutes before we broke apart due to the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs.

We all looked up to see none other than Chase standing at the bottom of the stairs, staring at us. I let go of my family, putting my arms back at my sides. Slowly, but not too slowly, the rest of my family followed my example. We all stood up, and I held Bree's arm in assistance as she slowly rose.

Sensing that Chase and Bree needed to be alone, I motioned for my family to follow as I quietly and quickly left the room.

Chase's PoV:

"Bree," I whispered, staring at said person.

"Chase," Bree whispered back. I rushed forward and grabbed Bree, my arms circling around her waist and her arms circling my neck. I lifted her up and spun her around, tears leaking out of both of our eyes.

When I set Bree back down, I leaned forward, my arms still around her, and kissed Bree. I poured all of my love and passion for the love of my life into that kiss, and I could tell that she was doing the same. Our lips fused together, moving in perfect sync. We kissed for probably about two minutes straight, neither of us wanting to ever stop.

When we broke apart, I rested my forehead against Bree's, my eyes closed. I opened my eyes, however, when I felt Bree's hand on my cheek. I stared into her chocolate brown eyes, and she stared into my hazel ones. Her hand rubbed my cheek and jawline for a moment, as if memorizing my features by sight and touch. Then her hand slid onto the back of my neck, and she brought my lips down to her's again.

We began to kiss again, though this time, it was short lived. I pulled back, wanting to know what her injuries were. I looked at Bree's beautiful face, and saw a sight that enraged me. Bree's face was covered with bruises and cuts, and she had a minor black eye. Her arms looked pretty bad too, and I figured that her legs didn't look much better.

"What did he do to you?" I whispered, bringing my hand up to stroke Bree's cheek. I traced one of the cuts, and Bree hissed in pain. "I'm sorry," I apologized, still whispering.

"It's fine," Bree responded, keeping her voice at the same level as mine.

"We need to clean you up," I told her, "Then we can go lay down together or something."

"Laying down together sounds wonderful," Bree said quietly, closing her eyes.

"Okay." I picked Bree up in a bridal hold and carried her down to the lab, where Mr. Davenport and Adam were. "We need to take care of her injuries," I announced, now speaking at a normal volume.

"We know. We didn't want to rush you two," Mr. Davenport replied.

"Thank you," I told him.

Mr. Davenport gave a small, sad smile. "You're welcome." I laid a now unconscious Bree on the cyber desk, and I started to stroke her hair. I noticed Mr. Davenport staring at me, and I glanced at him for a second before returning my gaze to Bree.

"What?" I asked, still not looking away from my girlfriend.

"You really love her, don't you?"

"Yes," I answered truthfully.

Mr. Davenport started to clean some of the cuts on Bree's face, and the sad smile that he had possessed before was back. "I always hoped that Bree would find a guy like you one day. And while I never thought that it would ACTUALLY be you, I'm happy that you guys are together. You treat her well, and it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that you guys are in love. You look at her like she's the most beautiful person in the world."

"She is. At least, she is to me."

Mr. Davenport smiled. "Well, even though I know that you will, as Bree's father, I'm obligated to say this: you take care of her. And if you don't, if you ever make her cry or hurt, I won't hesitate to tell Adam to take care of you."

"I promise you, I would never dream of hurting your daughter, sir," I said jokingly. But I meant it, and Mr. Davenport knew that.

I watched as Mr. Davenport cleaned and bandaged Bree's injuries, helping whenever and however I could. I watched how the nervous and concerned look on Mr. Davenport's face never left, and how he was gentle with Bree. I saw fatherly love shining in his eyes, which held unshed tears.

And it was then that I realized something that I hadn't before: all these months, when I thought that I was the only one suffering from Bree's disappearance, Mr. Davenport, Adam, Tasha, and Leo had been suffering as well. I might've been Bree's boyfriend-no, her sould mate,- but they were her family. Even when we were little, Mr. Davenport, Adam, and I were always over-protective of Bree.

Mr. Davenport didn't let her spar with Adam until Bree and I were about thirteen years old. Adam was always careful to only throw me around, not Bree. And me? I was her shoulder to cry on, her rock. If someone even DREAMED of hurting her or messing with her, I would protect her no matter what.

"You love her just as much as I do," I whispered, looking at Mr. Davenport. He looked over at me as I continued. "Obviously, you love her in a different way. But you care about her more than you'll ever let on. Way more than she knows."

"I really do," Mr. Davenport confirmed, looking down at Bree's face. "When she was gone, the only thing that I could think about was her. I wanted to find her, and I knew that I could. But I also knew that if we went after her, she would die. And nothing killed me more than the thought of Bree dead." A tear slipped down his cheek, and he went on. "She's such a good person. But yet she's the one who always gets the short end of the stick. She cares about people, even if they don't care about her. She's naturally beautiful; she always has been. She's funny and nice, and when it comes down to it, she's always there for her family. She is the best daughter that I ever could've asked for, and it took her being kidnapped for me to realize that. I never spent enough time with her, but that's going to change. I'm going to let you have her to yourself for a week or two; but I do want to have some time with her too."

I nodded. "I completely understand."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Bree groaned and sat up slowly. "Hey," she said quietly. I wrapped an arm around Bree's waist and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"How do you feel, sweetheart?" Mr. Davenport questioned, brushing a strand of Bree's hair behind her ear.

"I'm okay," she answered.

"Bree, we have to ask," I said, glancing at Mr. Davenport nervously, "Krane...did he, you know...do anything besides beat you?"

"He starved me, but nothing else."

I breathed a sigh of relief, as did Mr. Davenport. While it wasn't good that Bree had been beaten and starved, we were just relieved that he hadn't...raped her. Bree was still innocent.

AN: There's chapter four! Something sorta...interesting will happen in the next chapter, so be on the lookout! Alright, well, I hope you liked it, and thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following, if you do! :D Later! :P


	5. Hidden Scars Revealed

AN: Hey guys! SO, about the surprise thing: I had a really great idea, and usually I can remember those things very clearly. But this time, I didn't remember. I just remember that it was super shocking and everything and (not to brag) really epic. But, I can't remember what it was, (I'm such an idiot,) SO, I came up with this surprise instead. I don't know if it's actually shocking or not, but...yeah. Maybe it will be, I have no idea. Anyway, thanks for reading, and I hope you like it! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.

AN: This starts the same day as the last chapter.

Bree's PoV:

A few hours after dinner, Chase and I lay I our bed, already in our pajamas. Yes, that's right; OUR bed. Apparently, while I was gone, Mr. Davenport worked together with Adam to create a bedroom for Chase and I to share. It was really sweet, and Chase and I had thanked my brother and father profusely when we found out.

So there we lay, cuddling and occasionally kissing. Chase's arms were wrapped around me protectively, and he was whispering sweet nothings into my ear. A sheet of paper couldn't fit between us, which wasn't unusual.

"Chase?" I whispered, causing him to stop whispering in my ear and look at me.

"Yes, darling?"

I ran a finger down Chase's cheek before I answered. "What did you do while I was gone?"

"Nothing, really. I didn't eat that much, and even though I tried to sleep, I couldn't."

"Why couldn't you sleep?" I interrupted.

"Two main reasons: one, I always had nightmares about what Krane was doing to you, and two, my arms felt empty without you in them. I felt so alone. Anyway, I mainly just laid in your bed and cried while I looked at every picture that I could find of you."

My eyes started to tear up; that was the sweetest thing that I had ever heard anyone say. Chase saw that I had tears in my eyes, and his face immediately adopted a look of concern.

He wiped away my tears with his thumb while he said, "No, sweetheart, don't cry. That's the last thing that I want you to do." His hand moved down to my back, which he started to rub soothingly. "Please, Bree, don't cry. It kills me to see you even a little upset."

"I'm fine," I assured him.

"No you're not; why are you crying?"

"Honestly, I'm fine. I'm just crying because that's the sweetest thing that I've ever heard anyone say," I explained.

"Then I need to start talking to you even more than I already do," Chase told me, "Because you deserve to hear wonderful, sweet things every day."

I kissed Chase, laying my hands on his cheeks. I poured all of my love for him into that kiss, and Chase was doing the same to me.

"You're amazing," I whispered once we pulled away.

"I try," he joked, showing me that amazing smile of his. I smiled my own smile and pushed him lightly, and his smile grew wider.

"Come on," I whispered, "Let's go to sleep. It's getting late." Chase nodded, and we both got under the covers. But despite the time, we didn't go to sleep right away. I laid next to Chase, curled up into his side. His arms were still wrapped around me in a protective embrace, and one of his hands was rubbing my back in an up and down motion.

"Chase?" I whispered.

"Yes?" Chase whispered back.

"What if Krane comes back? What if he takes me again, or you, or Adam, or Leo, or-" Chase cut me off by pressing a gentle kiss to my lips.

"I promise you," Chase said, staring me in the eyes, "He won't touch any of us, especially you. I'll do whatever it takes to protect you, Bree."

"I know. And that's what scares me."

"Why would that scare you?"

"Because, if you died trying to protect me, or if you got seriously injured, it would kill me. I would feel the way you felt while I was gone."

"I don't plan on dying anytime soon," Chase assured me. "Okay?" I nodded my head, which was resting on his chest. We were silent for a few moments before Chase broke the silence. "I love you."

"I love you too." We shared one last kiss, then we both fell asleep. As I drifted into sleep, I started to worry. One thing that I was scared would happen was...no, it wouldn't happen. It wouldn't.

*Two Hours Later (Midnight)*

Chase's PoV:

I was sleeping soundly, Bree in my embrace, when I was jerked out of my state of sleep by a scream. I shot up, obviously and understandably startled by the scream. Speaking of which, there it was again. It took me a minute until I realized who was screaming: Bree. I looked down at the love of my life, who was thrashing around in bed and screaming. Tears streamed down her face, which was contorted in pain.

"CHASE!" Bree screamed, "CHASE, HELP ME! CHASE, PLEASE, HELP ME! DON'T LET HIM HURT ME! PLEASE!"

"Bree!" I shouted, shaking her, "Bree, I'm right here! I've got you, you're okay!" But she wouldn't snap out of it. Her hand flew back and hit a mirror, which was hanging on the wall right next to our bed. The mirror broke, and cuts decorated Bree's hand. Blood started to seep out of the wounds, and I wondered how my family wasn't awake by now. As if on cue, my family burst in at that moment.

They stood in the door way, shocked expressions painted on their faces. They were in shock, and I was too. But Bree's shouts were enough to shake me out of my shock.

I tried to grab Bree's arms, which were flailing around. I got ahold of said arms for about five seconds before she tore them out of my grasp. Her hands started to tear at her hair, and I grabbed them, worried that she would rip her hair out.

"BREE! BREE, WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" I shouted desperately. Tears were leaking out of my eyes, and I wished that they wouldn't; I had to stay strong for Bree. But my love looked so vulnerable, so frail. So...weak. She was scarred, which I expected. I just didn't expect it to be this bad. She was scaring me, and I started to think about what would happen if she had an episode like this when she was alone. If it got bad enough, and she was alone, she could die. She could kill herself, I realized.

Bree's body went limp, but thankfully, she was still breathing. I sighed in relief, glad that it was over. I turned to my family, all of whom were still standing in the doorway.

"What. Was. That?!" I asked.

"I don't know," Mr. Davenport answered hoarsely, "I guess- I guess Krane scarred her so much that, that she has horrible nightmares. But I- I don't know how to help her. I'm sorry."

I nodded in understanding. "When will she wake up?"

"I don't know," Mr. Davenport replied. "She could wake up in the next few minutes, or the next few days."

I nodded again and turned back to Bree. "Guys, can you-can you just go back to bed? I'll take care of her, and I'll tell you if she wakes up."

"Sure thing, honey," Tasha whispered. I didn't turn around or respond, I just stared at Bree as my family shut the door and walked away. I felt Bree's pulse as tears started falling from my eyes. I knew that she was alive; but finding her strong, steady pulse comforted me somehow. I gathered Bree into my arms and held her, burying my face in her hair as tears continued to fall from my eyes.

I pulled my face away from Bree's hair and looked at her face. "You have to wake up now, sweetheart," I whispered, stroking her cheek with my thumb. I placed a kiss on Bree's forehead, then her lips. But, this wasn't a fairytale, and my kiss didn't wake Bree up.

I moved back to sit against the headboard of our bed. Cradling Bree in my arms, I knew that I was in for a long night, because I wasn't going to sleep until Bree was awake and okay again.

"I'll protect you," I whispered to Bree, leaning my forehead against her's. "No matter what it takes. I'll protect you."

AN: There's chapter five! Sorry it took so long, I've had a lot of stuff going on with school lately. I'm also sorry if this chapter wasn't that good, or if it wasn't long enough. I was just trying to post SOMETHING for you guys, you know? Anyway, thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following, if you do! :D Later! :P


	6. Surprise

AN: Hey! Sorry that it's been so long since I last updated; I've got TONS of school stuff going on right now! ): Anyway, thanks for reading, and I hope you like it! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.

AN: This takes place about a year after the last chapter, meaning that Bree and Chase are eighteen.

Bree's PoV:

I gave a small giggle as Chase wrapped his arms around my waist and laid a kiss on the exposed skin of my shoulder. (AN: Imagine her shirt from one of the older episodes, I can't remember which episode. It was a blue (I think) shirt with black lace sleeves, and the tops of her shoulders were exposed. Okay. Back to the story.)

"Hey," Chase whispered, laying his head on my shoulder so that he was looking into my eyes.

"Hi," I whispered back, putting my hand on the back of his head and giving him a small peck on the lips.

"What'cha making?" Chase asked me, shifting his gaze from my eyes to the food in the pan before us on the stove.

"A grilled cheese. You want one?"

"Sure. Thanks." Chase gave me a kiss on the lips, and I started to melt into it when I realized that I was cooking.

I pulled away and gave my boyfriend a smile. "You're going to make me burn your food," I told him, "We'll kiss later."

Chase groaned. "Fine." But he was smiling nonetheless. Chase and I were now eighteen, and we had just graduated from highschool a week previously. We were taking a few weeks off from school, maybe about two months. But then, we had decided, we would start applying to colleges. Well, I would start applying to colleges; Chase, of course, had already been offered numerous scholarships. But he turned all of them down, saying that he wanted to go to the same college as me. I called him insane when I found out that he turned down Harvard AND Yale for me. But Chase just said that to him, I was WAY better than any school.

My "episodes," as we called them, hadn't happened as much lately. But from time to time, I would have an episode, and the only person who could calm me down was Chase.

Mr. Davenport and Tasha told us that we were perfectly welcome to stay at our childhood home while we were in college, which we were thankful for. Even though we both had part time jobs, those jobs wouldn't be enough to pay any bills. But Mr. Davenport and Tasha also said that they would pay for us to go to college, and we were even more thankful for that.

Adam, who was now nineteen, had moved out a few months before. He didn't move too far; he now lived only a couple houses down. Leo, of course, still lived in our family's beautiful mansion, seeing as he was, after all, still a minor.

As I was thinking all of this, I subconsciously took the now ready grilled cheese out of the pan and put it on a saucer for Chase. As I began to make mine, Chase placed a kiss on my neck and said, "What's wrong?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. I was just kind of deep in thought."

"Okay." We were both quiet for a minute before Chase broke the silence. "Bree, how would you feel about going out to dinner with me tonight?"

"Hmm, I don't know," I teased him.

"Come on," Chase persuaded, "It'll be really nice."

"Well...okay. But it better be pretty nice."

"It will be," Chase promised, kissing my lips sweetly.

"So," I said, turning back to my cooking, "What time should I be ready?"

"Six o'clock," Chase answered, "And the restaurant will be pretty fancy, so don't be afraid to dress up."

"M'kay." I put my grilled cheese onto a saucer and sat down at the bar with Chase, both of us ready to enjoy our lunch. As we ate, I couldn't stop thinking about tonight.

*Three Hours Later (Five fifty-five)*

(Still) Bree's PoV:

I watched as Tasha put the finishing touches on my makeup. "And there!" Tasha said, smiling widely and putting down the makeup brush. "Oh, sweetheart, you look beautiful!"

"All thanks to you!" I replied, smiling back.

"Chase won't be able to take his eyes off of you!"

"I know!" I stood up and gave Tasha a hug. "Thank you so much, Tasha! I would've had NO IDEA what to do!"

"You're welcome, sweetie. It's my pleasure! I love helping you with this stuff! And I wanted to make sure that you looked absolutely perfect for tonight." Tasha gave me a sly smile, and I looked at her suspiciously.

"Tasha? Do you happen to know of something that's going to happen tonight?" Tasha nodded in response. "Well, tell me!"

"Sorry, Bree. I can't; I was sworn to secrecy. But you'll get it soon enough! Now- let's get you downstairs. Chase is waiting." Tasha put her hands on my shoulders and led me out of her sewing room. When we reached the top of the stairs, still hidden from sight, Tasha went down before me.

"Come on down, sweetie!" Tasha called up the stairs. That was my cue. I descended gracefully down the stairs, just as Tasha had taught me to do. When Chase saw me, he looked shocked for a second. Then his shocked expression changed into a large smile, teeth showing and all. He was dressed in a white shirt with black slacks, shoes, tie, and jacket. He looked so handsome.

Chase's PoV:

I smiled when I saw my girlfriend come down the stairs, looking like a princess. She wore a royal blue, strapless dress that just touched the floor. When she walked, I saw that she wore silver, "Greek" sandals. Her jewelry consisted of medium size, silver hoop earrings, and her makeup was simple: a nude color eyeshadow, pink lip gloss, black mascara and black eyeliner. Bree looked stunning. She smiled, and I felt like I was falling in love all over again.

I was faintly aware of Tasha and Mr. Davenport in the kitchen, Tasha quietly squealing and Mr. Davenport smiling. But my focus was completely on Bree; it was like we were the only two people in the room.

Bree walked over to me gracefully, and I noticed how she seemed to glide across the floor. I wrapped an arm around Bree's waist when she reached me and gave her a sweet kiss. My other hand, (the one that wasn't resting on her waist,) rested on her cheek. When we pulled away, I carressed her cheek gently and gave her another smile.

"You look amazing," I whispered to her. "Not that you usually don't."

"You don't look too bad yourself," Bree commented, returning my smile.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah."

I held my arm out to Bree, and she took it. "We won't be out too late," I promised Tasha and Mr. Davenport.

They just smiled at me and Tasha said, "Go, have fun. You're both legal adults now; you can stay out as late as you want. Just be careful."

"We will be."

"Have fun you two," Tasha said.

"Yeah, but not TOO much fun," Mr. Davenport piped up.

Still smiling, Bree and I walked out the door.

*At the Restaurant*

(Still) Chase's PoV:

I pulled the chair out for Bree, earning a peck on the lips from my lovely girlfriend. I walked around the table and sat down in the chair across from Bree.

The waiter walked up and said, "Hi, my name's Brent. I'll be your waiter this evening. What can I get you two to drink?"

"I'll have water, please," Bree answered politely.

"Okay, and for you?"

"Same," I replied.

"Alright, I'll be right back with your waters." I watched as the waiter walked away before taking Bree's hand in my own across the table. I rubbed the back of Bree's hand affectionately with my thumb, my eyes staring into her's.

"God, you look absolutely gorgeous," I breathed.

Bree dipped her head down as a blush took over her cheeks. "I don't look that good," Bree muttered shyly.

"You're right," I "agreed," "You look more than gorgeous. You look completely, absolutely stunning."

"Well, I'm not the only one who can clean up. You look extremely handsome tonight," Bree remarked, staring into my eyes again. Her eyes sparkled, and I couldn't control the burst of love that I felt swelling inside of my chest. I really did love this girl.

The waiter came back with our drinks, and Bree and I ordered. Not too long after we ordered, the waiter came back with our food, and we began to eat.

(Still) Chase's PoV:

As Bree and I finished our dinner, I knew that it was time.

"Bree?" I asked, causing said girl to look at me over the rim of her glass.

"Yes Chase?" Bree responded once she put her glass down.

I took Bree's hand in mine again and started to carress the back of her hand with my thumb. "Bree, I want you to know that you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. You're my sunshine, and my joy. You can make a room light up just by walking into it, and you're the most important thing in the world to me. I truly do love you, and I can't survive without you. I'm so lucky to have you, and I never want to lose you." I got down on one knee in front of my love as I pulled the ring box out of my pocket. I took Bree's left hand in mine, and her right hand covered her mouth. Tears gathered in Bree's eyes, and a smile grew on her face. "Breanna Rose Davenport, will you marry me?"

Bree nodded vigorously, and she removed her hand from over her mouth. "Yes, yes, yes!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around my neck. I wrapped her up in my embrace, and we both pulled back a little bit, only for our lips to connect. We kissed passionately, pouring all of our love into that one kiss. I heard cheering and clapping all around us, but I didn't care; all that mattered to me was Bree.

When we pulled apart, I slid the ring onto Bree's finger and picked her up, spinning her around. I just couldn't believe that this girl-no, this woman- was going to be my wife.

*At the Davenport Household*

Bree's PoV:

I sat on the couch with Chase, who was holding me sideways on his lap. Chase's arms were wound around my waist, and he was holding me close. I gave Chase a soft kiss, and when we broke apart, I said, "Wow. I can't believe that we're going to get married."

"I know. It's kind of funny that, even after we're married, you'll still have the same last name," Chase commented.

"Yeah," I agreed, "But you know what?"

"What?" Chase questioned, rubbing our noses together.

"After we're married, we won't be Bree and Chase Davenport anymore. We'll be Mrs. and Mr. Chase Davenport."

"Mmm, I like the sound of that," Chase said, giving me a small smirk before connecting our lips again. This kiss, while still soft and sweet, was longer than the one before it. My eyes closed, and I melted into the kiss. I brought my hand up to rest on Chase's cheek, and he drew me impossibly closer to him.

"Come on, princess. Time for bed," Chase announced once we pulled away. Chase picked me up in a bridal hold and carried me up the stairs to our bedroom. I snuggled into Chase's embrace, and he smiled down at me, planting a kiss on my forehead. I just couldn't believe that this wonderful man would be my husband.

AN: SO. How was it? I'm sorry that it took so long, like I said in the first AN, I've had a lot of school and home stuff going on right now, sooooo...yeah. Anyway, I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following, if you do! :D Later! :P


	7. EXTREMELY IMPORTANT

AN: Hey guys. SO, I know that it's been awhile since I updated any of my stories, and I'm super sorry for that. I have a lot of writer's block right now, and while I still absolutely love Lab Rats and am seriously obsessed with it, all I can think about right now is The Mortal Instruments. I'm reading the books right now, and I published the first chapter of my first Mortal Instruments fanfic today! So I'd really appreciate it if ya'll could check out my new fanfic when and if you get the chance. Thanks in advance! :D Also, I was wondering if you guys had any ideas for this story? If you have any ideas/suggestions for this story or any of my others, feel free to share with me in the reviews or in a PM. Hopefully I'll get enough ideas/suggestions to crank out a chapter or two per story. THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ANYONE WHO HELPS ME OUT! :D Later! :P


End file.
